Nothing is like it seems
by The Fridge loves food
Summary: After a rough case Jay Needs to deal with the fact that his father is back in town. As he showed up at the district things went a bit south. WARNING! Slight mention of child abuse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first Chicago PD fanfic and to be honest my first fanfic in English. English is not my mother tongue and I know that I messed up some things in this story. Sorry for that. If you want me to continue this, please leave a review and if somebody wants to become my beta reader I would like to meet you. Anyway I realize that I´m talking too much. Enjoy!**

 **PS: I don´t know if I need to do that but there will be a mention of child abuse. I know that the things I wrote down are possible not true but I hope you don´t mind.**

Intelligence had just finished a very rough case and was now sitting at their desk doing paperwork. Nearly everybody seems mentally and physical exhausted and was relieved that the case was finally solved. Except for Voight. But he looks grumpy everyday so nobody worries about that.

Although they were glad that Richard Keller won´t see the sun for the rest of his life nobody wanted to start their paperwork. Antonio was staring at a picture of Jules Willhite and was deep in his thoughts. Erin was playing with her grenade and seems to be lost in her thoughts too. Ruzek and Atwater were just staring holes in the ceiling and Olinsky just sat there and watched Jay Halstead. He seems to be affected the most after this case of Richard Keller.

He was in prison because of murder and rape of four seven to nine-year-old boys which sounds pretty much like Lonnie and Ben Corson. So Olinsky just sat there and watched an utterly exhausted Halstead who seems to be more sleeping than being awake. He also noticed how Jay slowly relaxed as he realized that it is over now. Everybody was ripped out of their thoughts as Sargent Trudy Platt slowly made her way up the stairs to the unit.

"Halstead! There is somebody downstairs who is waiting for you. Continuously yelling for his son Jason." Then she turned around and disappeared. Alvin saw how the tension came back into Jay as he clenched his teeth and fists. Jay tried to ignore the questioning looks of his teammates and slowly made his way downstairs. Stopping at the last pair of stairs he tried to calm down as he watched his father, standing there in the district with a bottle of beer in his hand, trying to keep his balance as he saw his son.

"JASON, MY DEAR!"

he shouted through the lobby thing. It seems impossible but Jay tensed even more after these words. Still trying his best to ignore the glances of Platt and other patrolmen he grabbed his father's arm and pulled him out of the district. "What the hell was that? Why are you even here?" Jay shot angry looks at his father Frank as he took another sip of his Guinness. "Stop staring at me like that. I´m your father. I am supposed to visit my son at work." Jay could not believe what he just heard. "So you are just here because you are _supposed_ to do that?!" He nearly split out. "If that is the only reason you have done your job. You are free to leave." The younger Halstead turned his back to his father and tried to go back to work as Frank grabbed his wrist and spinned him around.

Jay did not want his father to see how much pain he caused his son so he pulled his mask in pace and shot angry glances at him. "You are not talking to me like that, son!" Frank said trough gritted teeth. He was pissed at his son for turning his back at him so he punched Jay straight in his ribs. Now Jay had a hard job to oppress the waves of pain that shot through his torso. His father still knows how to punch after all these years. Frank smiled and released his grip at Jays wrist. He saw the slight bruising he had caused with his hand and smiled even wider. Jay was always somebody who was bruising very bad and very fast which caused several problems in the past. But Jay still pulled his sleeve over his wrist and tried to act as normal as he could. Without another word he turned around and went back into the district as his father slowly made his way to his car.

As Halstead entered the building he was relieved that most of the patrolmen and women are gone. Although Sargent Platt was still looking at him with that strange look Jay felt much better at the district than outside with his father. He just nodded and headed to the stars which lead to his unit. Of course everybody looks at him as he returned but he tried to act normal so he just said that he doesn't want to talk about it. Hissing slightly in pain as he sat down Jay tried to concentrate on his paperwork he felt a hand on his shoulder which caused several more pain as he nearly jumped up from his seat. But it was just Alvin. "You´re alright kid?" He asked with a worried glance. Jay simply nodded and was not surprised as Alvin quietly sighs. Even if Jay tried his best to hide his emotions Alvin could always read him like an open book. So of course he knew that Halstead wasn't alright. Alvin took his hand from Jays shoulder and whispered: "You know I´m always there if you want to talk." "Thanks" Jay muttered under his breathe before both returned back to work. It took some time but after a few minutes Jay allowed himself to fully relax and forget about his damn dad for a while, not knowing that it wasn't over.

Another hour or so took by before Voight told all of them to go home and sleep. Unfortunately, Ruzek came up with the idea of going to Molly´s and although everybody was really tired they decided to join him.

Olinsky and Voight stayed for a couple minutes, just sitting in silence in the now empty work area. Suddenly Voight began to speak. "You look worried Alvin." Olinsky sighed. "I guess I am" he said after a few seconds of silence. Voight just looked at his friend, encouraging to go on. "I watched Jay the last days a lot and I don't think he is okay." Al finally admitted. That doesn't surprised Voight. He knew Alvin and after some years he also knew Halstead. He just never thought that he and O would have to speak about Jays health. Apparently he didn't know what to say so he remained quiet until Alvin continuous to speak again. "First of all there was this whole Keller thing which reminded me pretty much about Lonnie and I´m sure as hell Jay feels the same." Al paused and gave Voight time to understand. As Voight nodded he got on. "My second worry is about Halstead´s father. I watched him as Trudy told him that his dad is downstairs and suddenly he was so tensed up again. Did you ever thought of the fact that his relationship to his father is a lot different than we think it is?"

This time Voight shook his head. He admitted that he had never thought of that. Jay was always very good at hiding emotions and feelings and to be honest Voight had never asked him about his dad. "How bad do you think it is?" Voight asked after a few minutes. Alvin sighed again. "I really don't know. Maybe I´m just… I don't know for sure but I think we should keep an eye on him." "Yeah, that is probably a good idea, Thanks for talking to me." Olinsky simply nodded before he grabbed his coat and made his way home. Voight stood there for a moment, regretting that he knows in fact nothing about Detective Jay Halstead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed and followed my story. Also a huge thanks to everyone who put me or my story to their favourites. I am still trying to figure out how this website works and I am still looking for somebody who wants to become my beta reader. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter2. Have a nice day/evening and I would love to read a review of you :***

It was very loud at Molly´s and to be honest Jay didn't want to be there. But he would feel bad if he had not joined his teammates. He also was glad that everybody seems to forgot about him and his dad so he tried to act normal and have fun. "Alright guys, round is on me." Ruzek shouted and ordered 5 shots from Hermann. As everybody had their glass they pushed it together and drank everything in one sip.

Suddenly Jay felt like somebody was watching him. He looked up and made eye contact with Antonio. "You good?" He mouthed over the table. Jay shook his head, glad that he had an excuse for leaving as Antonio stood up and said "Considering the fact that it is very late right now and I´m feeling like crap I´m going to hit the bed. Anybody here who needs a ride?" Jay stood up too. "That would be great the muttered. Antonio laughed. "I don't know how I look right know but I´m sure as hell not as bad as you." The whole group laughed and although Jay was utterly exhausted he joined them.

And it felt good.

He hadn't laughed in a while. Well not since they got this case but long enough that the laughter reminded Jay of his great friends.

"Come on Halstead. I´ll take you home." As Jay and Antonio arrived at his car he shot a worried glance at his friend. Was it just his exhaustion or was there something else? Antonio shod his head and sat down. He waited for Jay to close the door until he started the engine and headed off to Halstead´s apartment. The ride was silent and after 10 minutes they reached the red house complex.

Antonio followed Jay without asking for permission but he was very worried about his friend so he didn't care. As Halstead pulled his keys out of his pocket his sleeve rolled up and released a dark purple bruise. Antonia sharp intake of breath caused Jay to spin around. "What's wrong" he asked.

Antonio just stood there and stared at Jays wrist. He tried to find a logical explanation for that injury but he couldn't remember something which had happened today and caused such an ugly bruise.

After a few seconds he regained his voice back and pulled Jays sleeve up. "That's wrong!" He nearly shouted. Jay cringed under his words and tried to pull his shirt down. But Antonio's grip was firm.

"What happens?" He asked, a lot quieter than before. Finally, Jay managed to pull his sleeve down. "Nothing" he said with a bit of anger in his voice. Why can't Antonio just leave him alone. Of course he knew the answer already: Antonio cares. Normally Jay was not that type of guy who could deal with caring that well. And especially in such a situation all he wanted to do was laying down on his couch and watch a silly game.

Unfortunately, his answer caused Dawson to sigh loudly as he realized how stubborn Jay was once again. "Come on, Jay that" he pointed at his wrist "is not nothing. If you don't tell me what happened, it's of course not okay but I get it. But please tell somebody else will you?" With these words he turned around and returned to his car.

As Jay was finally able to unlock the door and step inside he could just watch his friend driving away. Sighing once again Jay threw himself on the couch which caused his ribs to scream in pain. Jay winced and grabbed the remote with his uninjured left hand. He was glad as he found a hockey game and managed to pull his boots off. It did not take much time for him to fall asleep.

While Jay was watching Hockey Antonio just drove around in his car, unsure what to do now. His mind played stupid games with him as his brain tried to come up with a logical explanation for such an injury. It looked like a handprint but Antonio didn't remember a situation with a suspect who grabbed Jay that hard.

Well He knew that Jay bruises very fast and very badly but that didn't stop that little voice in the back of his head which spins one horrible scenario after one another. As his mind wandered of Dawson did not realize that he had stopped his car in front of Olinsky´s House. Antonio continued to sit in his car for a few more minutes until he found the courage to get out and knock at Olinsky's "door".

Alvin seemed surprised to see Dawson standing in front of his garage. "What's up, kid? It's already late!" Although his words seemed rough Alvin smiled a bit as he saw Dawson struggling to explain himself. After a few seconds he managed to get some words out. "I think Jay has a problem. Which means that I have a problem too. Because he won't tell me what is wrong with him and I don't know what I'm doing." Antonio trailed of as Al stopped his talking with his hand.

"You're rambling kid. Come in and slow down a bit. What happened?" Both detectives stepped inside and sat down. "Something seemed off with Jay tonight when we were at Molly's. So I asked him if he was alright and as he denied it I took him home." Antonio stopped and Alvin nodded slightly. "Go on" he murmured. "We stopped in front of his door and he tried to unlock the door. I watched him and saw that his wrist was badly bruised."

Alvin took in a sharp breath. "I was confused and pulled his sleeve up and saw that the bruise looked like a handprint. But I can't imagine a situation with a subject who grabbed his wrist." Antonio looked at Olinsky for some support. Alvin nodded. After a few moments of silence, he looked up. "I noticed that something was off with him today. To be honest after he spoke with his dad." Antonio's head shot up. He had completely forgotten that Jay had talked to his dad today.

"That is a possibility. But as I know his father is a well-known Doctor. If we talk about child abuse and we are wrong, we'll have a huge problem." Alvin nodded again. "So you think we should wait?" Antonio needed some time till he responded. "Yes. I think we should wait. Jay told me it's nothing so I left him alone. Maybe we should wait and see what is going to happen." Olinsky nodded once more and stood up. "Alright. But keep an eye on him. I don't want Jay to get injured once more. You get that?" "

Of course." He stood up. "Thanks O. Sorry for bothering you. See you tomorrow." Alvin guided him out and watched as Antonio left with his car. After that he sat in his chair and got lost in his thoughts. He had known something was up with that kid. He should have asked him more firmly if he was okay. Although Antonio told him not to come up with such a theory so soon O couldn't find another reason.

 **A/N2: Well after 10 minutes I finally found the button how I am able to post a new chapter. Yayyy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys it´s me again. A huge thanks to all my Followers. Although you don´t Review my Story that much it feels good that you seem to like my story. I discovered a Feature lately, I can see from which country you are coming. That is pretty cool. But I´d like to know from which city you are. So please leave a review and I hope you enjoy chapter 3**

It was 4 am in the morning as Jays woke up from a nightmare.

A nightmare about his childhood.

He hasn't had this dream in like 10 years but know it's back again. His father was a drunk as always and angry. Jay didn't know why he was angry at that time but that doesn't matter. It was very rainy that day and his dad forced Jay to get to the grocery store.

Jay knew that his father wanted his things very quickly so he hurried very much. But he was still to slow for his dad. As Jay returned his father was so angry that he punished his son till he was unconscious. Jay still remember the trembling voice of his father, telling him how unworthy and disgusting he was.

It took some time till Jay was able to slow down his breathing. Realizing that there was no way he was going to sleep again he decided to go to work. Jay quickly dressed and head out of his apartment. He wasn't in the mood for driving so he walked to the district. Walking had always helped him to clear his mind but today was different. Jay couldn't get the image of his father out of his head.

As he made his way up to the stairs to intelligence he was glad that nobody had seen him so far. Jay sat down at his desk and stared at the wall in front of him. He looked at the clock and realized that it took him more than 1 hour to the district. It hadn't felt like that. Jay finished his paperwork from the last case and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept well in days and facing his father hadn't help at all.

Suddenly Jay heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He sat up and tried to look busy as Voight walked in. "Halstead?!" He asked with his deep voice and shot a concerned look at his detective. It was only 5:30 am in the morning. "Good morning Serge." Jay tried to act as normal as possible. Well as normal as a conversation between him and Voight could be. Voight looked worried now. "Everything alright with you kid? You look tired." Well that was very untypical for Voight Jay thought. "Yes Sir everything's fine. Just didn't sleep well." He lifts a corner of his mouth and smiled his typical smile.

Voight nodded slowly and closed the door behind him as he sat down at his office. He felt something was wrong with his detective but he still couldn't place it. I need to talk to Al he thought by himself. He and Halstead share a very special bond that he couldn't understand. He hoped that Alvin knew what was wrong with Jay. Voight realized that Jay hadn´t asked why he was at the district that early. To be honest he didn't know why but he didn't sleep well too. Voight leaned back in his chair and looked out of the window. It hadn't rained as he got out of his house but now it poured. On one hand he really liked the rain. But solving cases in that wet stuff was everything but fun.

Similar to his Sergeant, Jay was looking out of the window too. And normally he really loved the rain. This time it reminds him of his childhood. Only the bad memories of course. He sighed. His life had been pretty good lately. He got the feeling Voight trusts him now and his relationship with Erin went pretty good too. He had also found great friends in the Unit and was glad that his brother and he found a way back to true love. But now that his father had showed up everything went south.

Jay pulled his sleeve slightly up and looked at his injured wrist. Why was his father so evil? He didn't do anything bad in his life did he? Did he deserved to be punished like that? Jay was asking himself these questions over and over again. After an eternity he heard the voices of Atwater and Ruzek who were coming up the stairs.

"… game was so awesome, wasn't it?" Well that was Ruzek Jay´s exhausted mind thought. He couldn't help but smile at how boyish Ruzeks´ voice sounds. He heard the murmured answer of Kevin before he saw both of them. "Hey guys!" Jay shouted, trying not to look as tired as he felt. Ruzek looked at him in disbelief. "Damn, man! You look awful." "Wow, thank you!" Jay pretended to be hurt. "That's not very nice of you Adam!" All three of them chuckled and Halstead was glad that he had eased the tension a bit. But then Adam spoke up again. "No serious Jay, you aren't looking that. You sure you alright?" his friend cracked a smile. "I'm fine! Really Adam." Jay smiled and continued to look out of the window.

Atwater followed his eyes. "That weather really sucks." He muttered. His friends nodded in agreement. Neither one of them liked cases in this weather. Suddenly they heard Erin cursing. "I don't think she likes the weather too." Ruzek said with a grin as he saw Erin coming up the stairs. Her hair was wet and she looked very pissed. "I hate the rain." She grumbled as she sat down. All three of them looked at her with a huge grin plastered on their faces. "What?!" Erin snapped. "Nothing." They said unisono and laughed. After a few minutes Jay got up and went to the break room to get himself a cup of coffee. He was so tired and needed the coffin so badly that he didn't realized that his partner had followed him till she stood right next to him.

Jay spinned around and tried to control the sudden pain in his ribs due the movement. Erin seemed to notice his strange behaviour but she kept quiet and filled herself a cup of coffee. "Everything alright, Er? Is it really the rain which is bothering you?" Jay asked worried, realizing her silence. Erin sighed. That was so typical for her partner, always more concerned about others than himself. But she refused to snap at him. Jay doesn't need to know that she had had a bad night. Instead she ran her hand through her dark blonde hair and nodded. "Yup. I really don't like solving cases in that shit." Erin pointed out of the window. Jay laughed and she immediately felt better. Still smiling they returned to their desk. As Jay noticed Alvin´s empty desk his smile fell from his face. "Where is Al?" he asked confused. "Taking care of some business, kid." Voight answered, suddenly standing in the bullpen. "And that's what we´re going to do know too." He walked to the dashboard and pinned a photo of a guy down. "Jordan Torres. The police are trying to catch this guy since forever and now it seems, that he is back in Chicago. Go out, meet your CI´s and report everything important to me. I want to find this guy!" Everybody started to move and rolled out.

"Did I mention that I hate the rain?" Erin asked sarcastically as she and Jay walked to her car. Jay chuckled. "Yes you did. Several times. I assume it's a bad timing if I ask you if you would let me drive?" Erin shot a deadly glance at him and started the car. Jay laughed again and tried to enjoy the ride to his CI.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I am very sorry for that delay. School was bothering me and the weather in Germany is changing that much that I got a few headaches during this week. Chapter 4 is a bit shorter than the usually ones but I am trying to update the next few days. And I´d like to thank all of you who are currently following and favouriting (I don't think this is a real word) this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Meanwhile Alvin was downstairs talking to Sergeant Platt. "Can you do me a favour please? I need some information from you." Trudy sighed. "That must be very important isn't it? You have never asked something like that." She smiled her typical smile. Alvin nodded slowly. "Can you do some research on Frank Halstead, please?" The smile fell from Trudy´s face and she took in a sharp breath. "Are we talking about _that_ Frank Halstead?" she asked after a moment of confusion. Alvin´s muted response was answer enough. "Yeah, sure" she said after a few seconds. She looked a bit shaken and felt clearly not that comfortable. Alvin looked thankfully at her and went upstairs. Trudy stared at his back, still trying to proceed what had happened. Alvin wanted her to search information on Jay´s father. The same guy who had stormed into the district yesterday. Trudy sighed again and typed his name in the searching tab. It took a few seconds but the results caused her to grip her desk a bit harder. That was everything but good.

Jay´s CI Blake was already waiting in a little café as the detectives walked through the door. He smiled shyly at them and nestled with his hands. Jay noticed that he seems to be very nervous. "You alright, bud?" He asked and sat down. Erin ordered two cup of coffees and joined the two of them.

The man in front of Jay nodded, "Yeah, man. It´s just cold ya know. Rain isn't my favourite weather." Jay laughed. "You're not alone with that. Do you have something for me?" The guy nodded, still looking nervous. "Heard you are looking for Torres." The detective waited patiently and nodded slowly. "Well, I know somebody who can help you find him, ya know." "Would you mind to share that information with us" Erin asked after a few seconds. Blake looked down on the table. "I could do that, yes." Suddenly Jay got a strange feeling in his gut, Blake was trying to flay time. Something wasn't right. He looked out of the window and thought he saw something. But as he blinked and looked closely again he realized that his mind had tricked him.

Jay looked back to his CI and noticed the dark circles on his cheeks and the bloodshot eyes. Blake was using again. "Listen, Blake, I don't think we need your help anymore okay. I think it is better if we leave now." Blake´s eyes widen. "No man, you can´t leave now! I will tell ya everything I know." Jay sighed. He really wanted to leave now and this guy was annoying him. He stood up and threw a few dollars on the table. "No thanks, Blake." Turning around to his partner he shot a questioning look at her. But before she could get up to leave the café with him they heard shattering glass and a loud scream.

Jay spinned around and saw the window of the café in pieces on the floor. A women was laying on the ground, bleeding from a graze on her right arm. Everybody was screaming and calling for help as both of the detectives rushed to the women. Suddenly they heard another shot and Jay felt something wet running down his back. Not wanting to worry Erin and the Lady he tried to push the pain in his shoulder and ribs away. He made a mental note to himself to avoid such sudden movements. They just caused his wrist and ribs to scream in pain.

As he grabbed his PDA to radio for an ambulance he saw some black spots dancing in front of his eyes. He grimaced and tried to concentrate on this simple task. Pressing the small button, he watched his partner while she was trying to ease the woman.

"Hello, this detective Jay Halstead, Badge number 51163. I need an ambulance at the Roosevelt café. We have a situation here…" Not able to concentrate on the answer he closed his eyes, trying to escape the screaming pain in his torso. Obviously failing he clutched his right hand to his left injured shoulder and grumbled to the floor. The only thing he heard before he sank into the welcoming oblivion was his partner screaming his name…

It was not very easy to scare Sergeant Trudy Platt. In fact, there was nearly nothing which would be able to fear her. But the black letters in front of her caused her gut to turn around. Quickly she dialled Alvin´s number who was currently meeting with a CI. The phone rang three to four times until Alvin´s calm voice was heard through the phone. "Trudy?" he asked concerned. "Did you find something?" Trudy swallowed hard. "Yes. I found something. But I'm sure as hell that you won´t like it. To be honest I am very scared and worried at the moment." "I am on my way." Alvin said without hesitation and hung up. Facing his CI, he apologized quickly and drove to the prescient as quick as he could without breaking too much traffic lights. Arriving at Trudy´s desk he saw that she looked very worried. That was something very rare. "Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?" He asked quietly, knowing that there are too many people around. "No, of course not." She was still shaken, trying to proceed the new information. Both of them walked into a little office and the Sergeant locked the door. "I really don't know how to start." She said, "But Jay is in serious danger."

 **A/N: Okay that was mean I know. But I need to shorten that chapter and split it up. So please forgive me.**

 **I`d like to know your thoughts about this story and I love suggestions from ou. Please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for that cliffhanger at the end and for that long delay. But school is almost over and I don´t have to learn for class tests anymore so I should be able to have more time for writing. I also want to thank you guys for these amazing reviews and for the increasing number of followers. You are amazing**

As if on cue Dawson busted through the door looking furious and worried at the same time. "We need to go Alvin. Halstead has been shot during his CI meeting. They are taking him to Chicago Med." Alvin did nothing than stare at his colleague.

Halstead. Has. Been. Shot.

He played these five words over and over in his head. He was just talking about Jay in danger. _`That has to be Karma`_ he thought to himself. _Why was this kid always in danger? You can´t just leave him alone for more than 10 seconds._ Alvin sighed deeply and stood up very slowly. Facing Sargent Platt, he communicated with his eyes, trying to apologize for Antonio´s interruption, although he knows that it was not his fault.

"We´re talking later" she said, knowing how sorry Alvin was that they had been interrupted. She also knew that she was very worried at the moment. "I hope he is okay. Call me when you know something, will you?" Alvin nodded and headed to Antonio´s car.

"Do you think what I think?" Antonio asked after a few silent moments in his car. As Alvin didn't respond he looked over to the older man. He looked lost in his thoughts and was clearly not in the mood to talk about anything. His face did not show any sight of emotions but Antonio know that Alvin was worried deeply about Jay and probably angry like himself.

This kid had already gone through so much. First the war, then the thing with Ben Corson and the accusation of murdering Lonnie Roddiger. After that he had struggled very hard with Nadia´s death and had been kidnapped by Keyes. And now he has been shot. How much was Jay supposed to carry on his shoulder before he would break down.

Antonio remembered Jay´s first day at Intelligence like it had been yesterday. Jay had been so shy and was wearing his typical black Hoodie and the black leather jacket. He had kept his hands in his pocket and had looked very shy and a bit scared. But after walking up the stairs he had just smiled at everybody and said hello before he had gone into Voight´s office. Nobody had thought that Jay would become one of their closest friends that day.

But here they are now, worried and scared about their best friend, breaking as many traffic laws as possible to get to Jay. "I think you know exactly what I think" Alvin replied after an eternity. At least that´s what it felt like for Antonio. As he looked at his watch he realized that it was only a few minutes later. He had been that lost in his thoughts too.

"I think I am going to ask Platt to do some research on Jay´s father." Antonio said more to himself than to Alvin. "Not necessary anymore" Alvin replayed more calmly as he felt. Antonio looked up. "I didn't say that out loud did I?" Alvin couldn't help but chuckle because of the terrifying look on Tony´s face. "You did." He said with a smile "And as I said I already did that." Antonio blushed and glued his eyes on the road ahead of him. "What did she say?" he asked after a few moments. "Nothing. Your dear friend was so kind to get himself shot and your announcement interrupted us." Despite that horrible situation both detectives couldn't help but smile due to Alvin´s choice of words. "You make it look like it is Jay´s fault." Antonio said, the smile still evident on his face. Alvin chuckled. "It is. The kid can't do anything halfway can he? You can't leave him alone for 10 seconds." With these words they arrived in front of the hospital and their minds returned to the thoughts of an unconscious Jay Halstead. Antonio pulled his car in one of the parking lots and went to the front entry, Alvin hot on his heels.

They reached the front desk and looked for a familiar face. Fortunately finding one I nurse April. "You guys are looking for Detective Jay Halstead I suppose" she said with a tiny smile on her face. Antonio nodded and searched for any sign of worry in her face. After finding none he released a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "I´m sorry but he is still in surgery. If you want me to ask for further information I could try what I am able to do." "That would be very nice." Alvin answered with a thankfully glance. "Is there a chance where we could wait for him?" April nodded and lead them into a small waiting room. "I´ll come and tell you if I´ll know anything new." She promised and disappeared.

Both of the detectives sat down and buried their head in their hands. "Who else knows that Jay is in the hospital?" Alvin asked after a few silent moments. Antonio looked up: "I told Voight as soon as Will has called me but I think there was nobody else there. But I guess he told everyone. I mean he should do that shouldn´t he?" Alvin nodded calmly, seeing that Antonio tries to cover up his fear by talking very fast. It was something very typical for him and Alvin knows that everybody in this unit has a very special way of coping with his fears.

As he noticed Antonio talks very fast.

Voight paces a lot when he fears something.

Erin is very similar to her father figure and paces a lot too.

Ruzek just sits there and stares at blank walls, often joined by Atwater and Burgess.

And Jay, well Jay was very different and his reactions weren´t always the same ones. But Alvin realized a few things like Jay would either punch a wall or something or he would go to some quiet places like a rooftop. But there were a few situations when jay paced a lot too or just sat there staring at walls like Ruzek and Atwater. And to complete the whole unit he sometimes talks very fast too.

Alvin realized that Jay united the reactions of all of them and that was the reason why he was so unpredictable. The older detective put a hand on Antonio's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "He will be okay. You know Jay longer than me and I know that he´s a fighter. You have to keep that in mind will you?" Antonio nodded thankfully and buried his head once more I his hands

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Love to hear your thoughts…**


End file.
